


Coffee and Donuts

by malecized



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mundane, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, mundane malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecized/pseuds/malecized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How may I serve you?” Alec took many deep breaths as if to calm down. </p><p>“Just a medium sized latte, please. Magnus Bane.” Magnus smiled at the taller man on the other side of the counter. </p><p>Alec looked around slowly, “There’s no one else here." </p><p>A sheepish smile formed on Magnus’ face. They’d only met merely a minute ago, but given how confidently he walked and projected himself, Alec would have never expected that sort of smile from him. "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I have a second part planned for this, which will hopefully be up as soon as I have time to write and upload! I appreciate feedbacks, requests, suggestions, scenarios, ideas, etc. This is my first time writing after an almost two year hiatus therefore it may be a little rusty and for that I apologize.

It seems that every time Alec started to get used to his shifts’ hours, his boss decided to shake it up a little. He went from working from 3-7, to 1-5, and now from 8-12. And every time his work hours were changed, he started regretting more and more deciding to work in an off-campus (but awfully close to the university) coffee and dessert shop. This shift was the hardest, he thought, as college students always went in early in the morning and early in the afternoon to get their daily dose of caffeinated drinks and sugary treats. He also was known as not being the biggest morning person around, glares and frowns and anger taking over his pretty face. Add his irritableness to the insane amount of people he had to serve and you have the grumpiest Alec one will ever know. As he opened up the shop, he mumbled some words of reassurance (“The shift will end soon enough, and then you have a few classes, and you’re done with the day”) to himself while adorning his tall frame with the very decorated and very blue apron. 

His first day working that new shift started with a light pink haired girl who ordered a cinnamon roll and a bottle of water. Alexander could only judge her choice of – probable – breakfast. As she sat in one of the tables and ate her order in peace, a group of art majors he knew entered. All of them ordered the same hipster drink: iced hazelnut macchiato and a plain bagel. As he served the trio, more people started piling in. “Just dandy,” he mumbled to himself with a fake smile plastered on his face. As all of the people ordered their complicated drinks he just cussed mentally at his boss because who in their right mind would only have one single employee on that shift. Most of the day continued on to be like that, people going in and out, couples on an “early in the morning” date (which consisted of getting matching coffees or whatever), and Alec flashing fake smiles to everyone. He was pretty sure most people saw right through that smile and right into his sleepless eyes. 

Soon enough the place got empty, and the raven haired man was left with his phone and the faint sound of Today’s Hottest Hits playing. The little bells jingled, meaning it was time to get up and serve whoever had entered. He’d had a little time to himself, giving him an opportunity to rest which meant that he wasn’t as moody as before. And he was thankful because in walked a sight he would want to happily admire. He would never admit this out loud, though. He tried to hide how startled and in awe he was of the man who walked in, something he most probably failed. Alec's eyes had a doe look, full of vulnerability. With a shaky voice, he saluted the older guy who had just walked in, “Hello, welcome." 

Magnus walked confidently, and his security was projected through his eyes. "Well hello,” he slyly remarked. 

“How may I serve you?” Alec took many deep breaths as if to calm down. 

“Just a medium sized latte, please. Magnus Bane.” Magnus smiled at the taller man on the other side of the counter. 

Alec looked around slowly, “There’s no one else here." 

A sheepish smile formed on Magnus’ face. They’d only met merely a minute ago, but given how confidently he walked and projected himself, Alec would have never expected that sort of smile from him. "I know." 

While making his coffee, Alec stuffed a donut in a bag. As he walked over to get the coffee, he glanced at Magnus only to find him already looking at him. A semi-awkward eye contact was made, making Alec hurry in serving the customer. "On the house,” Alec gave Magnus the coffee and donut, “all of it.”

And now, every time Alec looks at Magnus with those same doe and vulnerable eyes, or every time they chat over coffee and donuts, the older man can only remember his first encounter with his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this o/s is up, it’s called Libraries and Numbers. I realized after I posted this — but a little too late — that I should have marked this incomplebe but what’s done is done. Please make sure to check out the second part to get a little more closure. Thank you! Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
